The proposed program project in connective tissue research is intended to continue a concerted effort by several investigators to study different aspects of the structure and metabolism of connective tissues. The various projects are very closely interrelated and will attempt to continue our efforts 1) in defining the biochemical pathway of synthesis, secretion and assembly of the components of the elastic fiber and the control of these processes; 2) to study in detail the glycosylation of interstitial procollagens and its role in collagen biosynthesis; 3) to investigate in detail the structure and metabolism of the protein components of basement membranes; 4) to investigate the role of procollagen messenger RNA in the regulation of collagen biosynthesis; 5) to study the metabolic behavior of vascular endothelium and smooth muscle cells and 6) to investigate the structure and metabolism of glomerular basement membrane and of aorta collagen and elastin in normal rats and rats rendered diabetic with streptozotocin.